


All the Different Ways

by MegMoore



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Kink Meme, Doggy Style, F/M, Fellatio, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Semen Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMoore/pseuds/MegMoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved all the different ways they could express their love and desire...</p><p>Fill for the 2014 Winter Hiatus Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Different Ways

Even before they started sleeping together, Rick Castle had known that sex with Kate Beckett would be amazing. He’d had the distinct impression that she had talents and proclivities that he couldn’t even begin to imagine. And when she’d told him he had no idea, way back at the beginning of their partnership, he never could have known just how right she was.

* * *

 The first time he came in her mouth was during her suspension. 

He needed no prior experience to know she would be good at this. She had pinned him against her front door the moment they arrived at her apartment, determined to have her way with him, and he was only too happy to oblige. Down on her knees in front of him, his cock buried in her throat, it was an infinitely more intense experience than he ever could have dreamed. Her lips were slick and shiny from her saliva and from _him_ as his length slid out and back in again, over and over.

Eventually she took his hands and placed them on her head, wanting him to take control and fuck her mouth roughly. His fists began to tighten in her hair, guiding her back and forth, thrusting harder each time as he plunged his cock as deeply as possible while she deftly swallowed around his girth.

She was blowing his mind almost as skillfully as she was blowing him, and the sight of his shaft stretching her lips wide each time he sunk into the depths of her throat had him on the brink in no time. Her mouth was perfect; tight, hot, and slippery, her tongue wicked and teasing in the best way. She sucked hungrily on his cock like it was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted, like she couldn’t get enough. Like she was addicted.

He was certain that he’d never been given head like this, and before long he was skirting the hard edge of his orgasm, his balls tightening with the impending release as she rolled them with one hand, the other gripping his ass, encouraging him to fuck her mouth harder. He watched her intently, never having seen anything like it in his life, this gorgeous, wanton woman who went down on him with such enthusiasm. The sight of her sucking his cock was better than any fantasy he had ever conjured, and suddenly, he was _there_.

“Oh…oh God, oh Kate, I’m gonna come…”

She looked up at him through her lush lashes, blinking lazily to let him know that she had in fact heard him, and she simply hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder, swallowing his length until the head was deep. He let go then, shouting her name and a few choice curses as he emptied himself into her mouth. Writhing and gasping and thrusting into her throat, he completely lost control of his body and vocal chords, a kaleidoscope of fireworks setting off behind his eyelids when at last they fell shut with the force of his release. She never let up, her tongue working frantically against his dick, swallowing every last drop that erupted from him.

He was panting and moaning quietly when he finally opened his eyes to find her gently licking him clean, determined to lap up all remnants of his climax. She smiled up at him, obviously enjoying his orgasm-induced stupor, and he could only pull her up and into his arms, kissing her deeply and tasting himself on her tongue. He began to pull the remaining clothes from their bodies with urgency, determined to leave her speechless next. 

* * *

 They were only a few weeks into their relationship when he discovered that she really, _really_ loved cock; his, in particular.

Straddling her belly, he watched in fascination as she stroked his length perfectly, and at that moment he didn’t know where he wanted to look more. Her hands were strong and lithe, gripping him firmly, gliding up and down his rigid cock. They were shiny with the lube she had pulled from the nightstand so her skin could slide against his, a silky vise wrapped around him, always moving, always driving him up, drawing him ever-closer to the edge.

But then he also wanted to watch her face, the exquisite combination of love and lust that infused her features more powerful than any aphrodisiac he’d ever encountered. She would meet his eyes, smoky and seductive, as she continued to stroke him flawlessly, only to let her eyes drift back to his cock, so clearly enjoying the effect she had on his body, bringing him pleasure and listening to his gasps and moans and pleas of _oh God Kate_ and _just like that_.

Her hands were beautiful, her fingers long and dexterous. He could watch them all day as they clutched at him, caressing his dick, almost painfully hard for her, _because_ of her. She would slow down, drawing out her divine torture, only to speed up and stroke him relentlessly, listening closely to the pace of his breathing in order to know when to back off, to prolong his pleasure. It was the hottest, most intimate hand job he’d ever been given, her gorgeous face and talented hands a force too mesmerizing for a mere mortal like himself. 

But then she started talking, and that’s when he really lost control.

His head had fallen back, his eyes shut in an effort to delay the inevitable explosion building in his groin, when her voice came to him through the haze. Soft and provocative, it took him a moment to realize she was speaking, to gather his wits enough to pay attention. He opened his eyes to meet her gaze, half-lidded and beckoning him to listen to her.

“I want you to come on me.”

His eyes widened at her statement. Was that something she actually wanted?

She smiled at his reaction, her devilish mouth curling up at the sides in a positively filthy grin (and boy, was he already aware of what that mouth could do).

“You heard me. I want you to come on me. I want you to come on my tits.”

He glanced down at her chest then, her breasts swaying seductively with each stroke of her hands, the soft flesh succumbing to the motion of her arms as she smoothed her palms along his cock.

That was all it took; her words and her hands and her beautiful breasts working in tandem to force him over the edge, headlong into an explosive climax. He threw his head back with a bellow, never so happy to have the loft to themselves, not when he couldn’t control his voice under the onslaught of her ministrations. His length throbbed in her grip, one blissful jolt after another after another as he came hard, her masterful touch drawing every last bit of pleasure from him.

Her touch turned gentle as he began to soften within her fingers, and only then could he gather the wherewithal to finally look down at her, and _fuck,_ she was gorgeous. Thick white threads of semen were spread upon her breasts, her own desire obvious with each stuttering breath she took. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way his seed coated her taut nipples, and when she drew one finger up the middle of her chest, gathering some of his cum onto her finger and sucking it deep into her mouth, he could feel his cock stirring to life again.

But before he could take her, fuck her senseless and make her his all over again, he lowered himself between her legs, burying his face in her center and returning the favor. Several times.

* * *

She loved being fucked from behind.

It was another inclination of hers that he had discovered early on, how she liked it rough. How she loved being flipped over, her legs spread wide, feeling him sink deep into her wetness from behind, stretching her tight and riding her hard.

He loved controlling the pace of their joining this way, alternating his thrusts, ramming inside of her forcefully, then slowing it down, grinding his groin into her ass, angling her hips to rub perfectly against every nerve ending she possessed. Reaching one hand around her pelvis, he would settle two fingers against her clit, teasing her incessantly and setting her on fire with his touch.

These were the times when she was almost beside herself, begging him to _please fuck her_ , harder and faster, telling him how much she loved how his cock felt deep inside her, how she loved being stretched and taken by him. It was as though she lost any semblance of a filter, the curses flowing from her mouth uninhibited and it took them to heights they had never known. She wanted him to fuck her brains out from behind, and who was he to deny her anything?

One night he was draped over her back, fully enveloped in her scorching heat, the wetness dripping from her and leaving a stain on the sheets below where they were joined.  He ground his hips into hers, one arm wrapped around her, his hand clutching her shoulder for leverage, the other trapped under her torso and sliding against her clit each time he drove into her, again and again. She was mindless with it, moaning uncontrollably, as he fucked her with short, sharp thrusts. She felt exquisite, her body a velvety sheath caressing his cock each time he rocked in and out of her.

Without warming, she came undone in his arms, her orgasm shuddering through her powerfully, a long, low moan escaping her as a gush of fluid flowed from her and coated his fingers as they moved against her tirelessly. He was close, so close to coming himself, the feel of her clenching and tightening around him almost too much to withstand, but she spoke between her panting breaths before he lost himself to the sensation.

“I want you to come on me. Please.”

He smiled against her ear at her request. “Yeah? You want that? You want me to come on your ass, Beckett?” His breath exited his lips, hot and possessive against her skin, and he could feel her writhing beneath him as he put her desires into words.

“Oh God, yes. Please.” Her hands fisted in the sheets as she shuddered, her reaction to his body and his voice beyond her control now.

Never one to say no to any of her requests, he pulled out and knelt between her thighs, while she released an almost mournful sigh at the loss. But before her disappointment could settle in, he angled her hips up toward him and slid two thick fingers back into her slick passage, his thumb firmly planted on her clit, and took himself in hand next, his cock rock hard and slippery with her juices still. She gasped, grinding herself onto his fingers, her body silently begging him to give her what only he could.

In a feat of coordination, both hands went to work then, the soaked fingers of one hand working in and out of her wetness, driving her up to yet another climax, while the other stroked his own rigid length, gliding up and down effortlessly thanks to the slickness that she had left in her wake. The musky scent of their exertions hung thick in the air, an intoxicating combination of their sweat and sex, the heady smell of her arousal making him feel drunk and powerful.

Determined to make her come first, he patiently waited her out, his fingers gliding in and out of her while his thumb caressed her clit, but she didn’t make him wait long. In no time, she rewarded him with another powerful orgasm, her body clamping reflexively around his fingers and another burst of fluid coating his hand. Her release triggered his own, his fist working furiously against his cock as the cum spurted forcefully from him, coating her ass and her lower back with the sticky white fluid.

He withdrew his fingers from her body as he flopped down next to her on the bed, and he made sure she was watching when he sucked the two fingers that had just been buried in her sex into his mouth, cleaning her essence from his fingers.

That earned him an appreciative moan.

* * *

They loved fucking, of course. But sometimes, they made love.

Sometimes, it was sweet and slow and intense, their connection electric as their bodies moved in sync. Sometimes, it was about love, plain and simple, and the selfless pleasure they could give the other. Those were the times they joined unhurriedly, taking their time to prolong their gratification, no race to the finish line.

They often found themselves in need of something quiet, something unrushed after a particularly rough case, the ones that left them disturbed and discouraged by humanity. On those occasions, they moved together in unspoken agreement; a night of deep kisses and gentle touches was what each of them needed to heal their psyches.

One night in particular, they had closed a case that haunted them both from the start, that of a senselessly murdered single mother who left two young children behind. The drive home was near silent and dinner eaten with sparse conversation. They retired early and showered together, their touches soothing and comforting, both content to be held and go no further. 

When they finally fell into bed together, their lovemaking started slowly, almost tentatively, their lips brushing and hands seeking. They stripped each other of the minimal clothes they wore to sleep in, every sensation heightened by their leisurely pace. Every touch was purposeful, every kiss imbued with meaning, every movement made with the intention of bringing the other pleasure and the forgetfulness that would accompany it.

They extended their usual foreplay, content to touch and tease for a long while, their somber mood eventually morphing into smiles and soft laughs, both taking the comfort that only the other could provide with their hands and mouths. Finally, Kate climbed on top of him, already slick and needy from his patient movements, engulfing him in her heat, neither in the mood to wait any longer. 

As she rose above him, her breasts thrust out from her divine body, his hands ran over the silken expanse of her skin, eventually settling upon her chest, squeezing and teasing her nipples, setting her ablaze with his touch. She covered his hands with hers, their fingers interlaced, as she lifted her body only to impale herself upon his length, over and over, setting a pace that would end the two of them quickly enough.

His heart surged when she looked down at him, looking _into_ him, connecting with him on that level that he couldn’t remember having reached with anyone. This woman – _his_ _Kate_ – she was so extraordinary, so unique, so unlike anyone he had ever known. Of course she was fierce and independent, but she was also tender and loving, intuitive and wise, and he felt honored at that moment to share this intimacy with her, to share a bed and a life with her.

Their bodies began to take over then, as he grasped her hips and thrust up into her wet, pliable body, and she went so willingly, going wherever he planned to take her. She rode him effortlessly, her body rising only to sink once more onto his rigid shaft, her head thrown back and her mouth open as she reveled in the sensation of his body invading hers again and again.

Their breath and hearts quickened as they approached the finish line, their bodies unable to withstand any more stimulation, and that’s when she unexpectedly lifted off of him completely. He moaned at the loss, his cock wanting for the warmth of her body, but her hands grasped him firmly then. Her body hovered over his, so close he could feel the heat radiating from her skin while she stroked him steadily, and he could only gasp at the sensation of her fingers bringing him to completion rather than her wetness.

She spoke then, breaking the silence. “Come for me. Come _on_ me.”

It only took a few more stokes of her talented hands to send him flying, his release landing on her belly, her fingers caressing him perfectly to coax the remainder from his body and onto hers. He shuddered and twitched under her command, until he felt fully depleted.

When he opened his eyes on her again, she had released his length and risen above him, rubbing his seed into her skin, her own arousal still glistening at the apex of her thighs. At that moment, he no longer cared about his own gratification, because he wanted – no, _needed_ – to see her come. Sitting up, he thrust his hand between her legs, his fingers slicking through her sex and unfailingly locating her clit, rubbing and coaxing her to a similarly explosive climax, her voice hoarse as she moaned _oh God yes_.

* * *

He loves fucking her, loves coming in her mouth and all over her body, but nothing –  _nothing_ – compares to coming inside of her. 

It was shortly after their second Christmas as a married couple that she broached the subject of discontinuing the use of birth control and expanding their family. He was thrilled about the idea, needing no convincing to begin the pleasurable practice of actually making said baby. But it meant so much more than that, of course; not only would he be given the pleasure of watching her body grow and change with a pregnancy, see the physical evidence of their child growing inside of her, but to have the opportunity to witness her as a mother? It brought out something instinctually base within him, and he scooped her into his arms and immediately carried her to their bedroom. After all, they needed to work on their technique.

Their clothes were shed in a hurry, both breathless and desperate to be joined. This wasn’t just about loving the other, about giving and receiving pleasure; this about something bigger, something far more momentous than mere sex. He was obsessed with the idea of coming in her, knowing the significance the act held now. Over and over, he’d fill her until she was overflowing with it, with _him_.

When they were both blissfully naked, he laid her out atop their bed, her knees parted wide, exposing herself completely. Unashamed of how turned on she was already, she took one slim digit and dragged it through through her soaked core, and when it emerged glistening with her arousal, he grasped her wrist and brought the finger to his lips, sucking it into the warmth of his mouth.

It was all heated skin and shared breaths and searching hands after that as Kate pulled him down on top of her. Just the knowledge of the new path they were embarking on left him rock hard, his cock weeping and so ready for her. He slid his length along her slippery folds, content to tease only for moment as desire took over. His ample girth probed at her entrance before plunging deep, stretching her wide as he buried himself in her.

They stopped then, their bodies joined intimately, their desire apparent in the short panting breaths they took. But they needed to do this, to take a moment to connect and recognize the leap they were taking together. Their sex was amazing and their marriage was bliss, but a child would bind their lives together, forever. There was no turning back, and while neither wanted that, they stilled and looked to the other so they could silently acknowledge this new step in their lives.

Their seriousness morphed quickly into certain smiles, and he began to move then, his cock gliding in and out of the slick sheath of her body, his pelvis grinding into her core with each thrust as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt so fucking amazing, hot and tight and so, so wet for him, and it spurred him on, the reaction of her body to his, the way she wanted him. Their urgency drove them up, higher and faster with each stroke of his body into hers, her inner muscles clenching each time she met his body. She took everything he could give her, gave it back in kind, and soon she was moaning uncontrollably with the intensity of it.

He knew her, knew her body so well, knew how she felt and sounded when she was on the brink of her orgasm, so he shifted position to increase her pleasure. Kneeling slightly between her legs, he slid his hands along her endless legs wrapped about him, wedging his hands behind her knees. He pushed them apart and upward against her body, spreading her wide and angling her hips up, and when he lowered himself onto her again and slid his cock forcefully into her snug wetness, she rewarded him with widened eyes and a gasp of pleasure. So he did it again, and again, each thrust connecting his tip with her G-spot and his pelvis with her clit.

She could only hold on as he rode her hard, his girth stretching her with each push inside her exquisite body, and within moments she was flying, arching under him and unabashedly calling his name to follow her. He willingly obeyed of course, his face buried in her neck as he pulsed within her divine heat, his voice rough and unhinged as he moaned _oh my God Kate._

His body continued to surge into hers instinctually, the aftershocks of their mutual climax shuddering through one, then the other, and then back again. Finally they stilled, their bodies still joined, arms and legs intertwined as drops of sweat trickled down the length of their slicked skin.

He nuzzled the damp skin of her neck, dropping kisses and murmurs of love and devotion along the ridge of her collarbone when the thought of what they had just done struck him again; they were making a baby. Rising to look at her then, the soft smile that graced her face was almost certainly a mirror of the sappy grin on his. He brushed the damp tendrils of hair away from her face and gently pressed his lips to hers, a stark contrast to the intensity of their fucking just a few minutes before.

But that was the miraculous part of their relationship; they could be filthy and rough with one moment, loving and tender the next. They fulfilled each other’s fantasies and pushed them to new heights. He loved all the different ways they could express their love and desire. He simply loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: All the different ways he comes. In her mouth, boobs, on her ass, on her stomach, and inside her.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! Feedback is always welcome, if you feel so inclined.
> 
> Thanks to Morgan for her beta services and for holding my hand (almost literally considering I'm sitting next to her in her living room right now).


End file.
